Rob
Wooden Railway Reviews (also known as WRR, Robert, and by his username, WoodenRailwayReviews) reviews new and rare Thomas Wooden Railway items. WRR has been doing reviews since June 2010. Early years WRR originally joined YouTube on September 8, 2007 with the username iliketobike10. Initially, Robert did not interact with any of the members of the TWR Community until July 15, 2009, when he created another account with the username RobertMProductions. He uploaded a video of his rarest Wooden Railway trains on September 3, 2009 and began forming friendships with many of the community members. Wooden Railway Reviews On June 11, 2010, Robert created the YouTube account "WoodenRailwayReviews" and two days later on June 13, 2010, uploaded his first review. His first review was appropriately Thomas the Tank Engine, the main character of the book and television series as well as the toy line. WRR continued to upload several other reviews of the original characters created for the TWR line from 1992 to 1999 until August 2010, when he took a long hiatus from doing reviews. His last review of 2010 was the Flying Scotsman. Return WRR returned in April of 2011 and uploaded a new review of the Breakdown Train. This review was uploaded on May Day, May 1, 2011. Then, on June 20, 2011, he uploaded a review of the Chinese Dragon - the first of several of WRR's reviews to differ from the norm of a Wooden Railway review by incorpating special effects, like fog, and a canon storyline. Ironically, while most users began to imitate WRR's style of doing regular reviews, WRR began doing off-the-wall reviews, which included bizarre character interactions and plot twists, as well as a psychoanalytical look into the character of WRR, the reviewer struggling to cope with his life and continue doing quality reviews. Partnership On December 9, 2011, WRR became a YouTube Partner. This was before every YouTuber with one video was given the option to become a partner in April 2012. Before, some users were given the option to have their accounts "monetized" which gave them the ability to have ads placed next to their videos. WRR was given this option in June 2011, followed by several other users. After becoming a full partner, WRR used his banner, branding box and side column image to promote other users in the community until these features were taken away by YouTube with the new channel design that has recieved a significant amount of disapproval since its implementation. Thomas Wooden Railway Competition In August 2012, WRR hosted the Thomas Wooden Railway Competition with ThomasWoodenRailway (Keekre) and jlouvier (Josh). As a co-host of the competition, he also served as a judge. Wooden Railway Reviews today WRR continues to review TWR items and currently has over 2,000 subscribers and 1,000,000 video views on YouTube. He now networks with many of the other members of the community, working closely with Keekre and Josh. He also uses Twitter and Facebook to connect with the members of the community daily. List of reviews by year 2010 *1992-1993 Thomas - Posted on June 13, 2010 *1992-1997 Troublesome Breakvan - Posted on June 28, 2010 *1992-1993 Toby - Posted on June 29, 2010 *1992-1993 Mavis (with 4-wheels) - Posted on June 30, 2010 *1993-1994 Troublesome Truck - Posted on June 30, 2010 *1994 Duck and Oliver - Posted on July 7, 2010 *1995 Rusty - Posted on July 26, 2010 *1993 Terence (with black wheels) - Posted on August 19, 2010 *1999 Flying Scotsman - Posted on August 30, 2010 2011 *1996 Breakdown Train - Posted on May 1, 2011 *1995 Chinese Dragon - Posted on June 20, 2011 *2002 Sodor Railway Repair - Posted on December 24, 2011 2012 *1997 Mountain Tunnel (with parody review of D199) - Posted on April 29, 2012 *1994 James the Red Engine - Posted on November 11, 2012 2013 *2013 Flying Scotsman - Posted on August 4, 2013 *2003 Bulgy (parody review) - Posted on August 24, 2013 *2013 Aquarium Cars - Posted on October 15, 2013 2014 *2002 Sawmill and Dumping Depot - Posted on July 11, 2014 *1992 White Face Troublesome Truck - Planned 2015 Sodor Bay Tugboat (Crossover with MrMPS) - Posted on September 21, 2015 1994 Henry and other versions (Crossover with MrConductorFan1406) - Part 1 Posted on September 15, 2015 and Part 2 posted on September 24,2015